


Mirror Shard

by obviouslyelementary



Series: Garashir [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Julian Bashir, Brainwashed!Jadzia, Crazy Scientist!Julian, Dom Julian Bashir, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Gul Garak - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Torture, Insanity, M/M, Mirror Universe, POV Elim Garak, Porn, Porn With Plot, Riding, Season 2 Episode "Crossover", Sub Elim Garak, Terok Nor, Top Elim Garak, Torture, right after crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: "The plans changed" Garak replied, tilting his head at the doctor's chuckle. "I needed to... see you."He hated how he had to offer himself to this... man. But he knew what their agreement entailed, what he needed to do to get what he wanted, and how much he wanted it. It was intoxicating, in the worst way possible.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak, Julian Bashir/Jadzia Dax
Series: Garashir [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879216
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Mirror Shard

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was in my head for as long as I've watched Crossover. I don't think I did it justice but oh well.
> 
> Credit to tinsnip for the cardassian xenobiology!!!!
> 
> Edit: I was unaware that Mirror!Julian exists. i'm only in season 3. Forgive me

Anger was surely an understatement to how Garak felt at that moment. No, it didn't even come close to what he felt. He was livid, completely mad at the situation he was put in. Not only he had to deal with the Intendant being completely stupid one more time, but he had to watch as the major and the doctor from the other universe were able to simply leave, and start a revolution of their own by convincing O'Brien and Sisko to go and search for freedom. It was more than repugnant it was outrageous! Kira had messed up for the last time, and he would not let her leave that station without being punished. She needed to be overthrown, and of course, he would be the perfect man to do it.

But before he did, before he could put his head into planning a new scheme, one that would not fail (now that the shapeshifter and Sisko were out of his way, at last), he needed to relax, put his frustrations apart and deal with his own issues. He had fault in it, and he knew Kira would make sure he knew. He shouldn't have trusted her counterpart, should never have made a plan with her. But he did, and now, everything had failed, and he was once again down to square zero, having to reorganize all his plans and knowledge to finally take Kira out and kill her once and for all.

Finally arriving at his vessel, he ordered all his guards and personal to get out with a scream. They walked away, into the station, and after verifying no one was watching him through any device or by spying inside the ship itself, he took off alone towards his secret vacation spot. Of course, Cardassia, Kronus, and even worst, Bajor could not know where he left to when he was stressed or needed a break, and luckily the alliance didn't require any explanation from high ranked military such as himself. He was grateful for it, because if it wasn't for this small planet, he would not be able to keep his thoughts clear enough to make the proper arrangements and finally conquer the alliance.

The planet was hidden within a dangerous nebula, one little ship captains were able to traverse, one that was not explored or mapped. It laid hidden around ten hours from the station on warp nine, somewhere that showed no signs of interest to anyone, not the alliance, nor the romulans or any other known species. How a group of terrans were able to find it, conquer it, and make sure no one else ever entered it after the alliance was made and began slaving them was beyond Garak's imagination, but he decided after a few times over that he did not care about imagining it.

All he cared about was his own satisfaction.

Arriving at the nebula, he entered the mass and travelled at half impulse speed through the many obstacles in his way, drifting away from asteroids and planet pieces, and even some recked ships that had tried to explore it before. He knew all the nebula's secrets, after so many visits, and it didn't take long for him to reach the post guard around the planet, coming to a full stop.

He was hailed, and looked over at the screen as a familiar face popped up.

"Elim. What a surprise!"

He eyed the alien Dax with disdain, but she did not seem to mind. An empty head, she was, with a constant smile and loyalty that did not faulter. He gave her a nod, a cordial one, and she tapped codes on her computer.

"How are you?" he asked, he hated being cordial, or even gentle, but he knew he should show his appreciation for Jadzia so he would not anger his real visitor. She smiled back at the screen before returning to her code pressing, lowering down all their defenses (which took a while).

"I'm fine! The usual. I hope you can stay sometime with us today, we just received quite the shipment of Ondulan berries" she said, putting the last code in and grinning. "Come in. He is in section three five, I will warn him of your arrival."

"Thank you" he said, tightly, and returned to half impulse while travelling through the invisible forcefields. The moment he passed through, they were activated again, and he directed himself towards the planet, getting into a low orbit and awaiting. When the authorization code popped up in his screen with coordinates, he stood and beamed himself down to the planet, only to find himself in his most hated place.

The hallways surrounding him were cold, way too cold for his cardassian physiology. Now that anyone here would care. They were also empty and quite dark, except for a few lights that barely made anything visible for human eyes. He, however, could see clearly. After a moment of hesitation he gave the first step towards one of the doors, since the hallway was littered with them, and found nothing through the small glass, only darkness. He looked into the next, slow and careful, before he saw a flash of light coming from a door many meters away, followed by a loud, agonizing scream. He couldn't help his wince, he knew of violence and torture, he knew screams of pain and plea, but this... this was neither.

Putting himself together, Garak made his way through the hallway towards the door, his tail hanging behind him and sliding through the floor. While he was very capable of keeping his face blank, he could not help the unintentional raise of his tail scales, showing how truly apprehensive he was. He came to a stop by the correct door and looked inside, before another flash of light blinded him for a moment and the scream almost made him deaf. When it subsided, he was finally able to see the humanoid strapped to the table, in a sixty degree angle, panting and sobbing while completely naked, pieces of his body missing, other parts burnt and modified. His face was completely disfigured, looking way larger than a normal humanoid's should, as if bones had been stretched or added, his mouth unable to close, his nose a single hole instead of two, eyes removed and replaced by two dark marble balls.

A hand moved away from the darkness towards the humanoid's body, stopping over his stomach, and Garak was able to see the instrument before another flash occurred, and he closed his eyes, another scream following suit. When he opened his eyes again, the humanoid was finally passed out, and his stomach moved in such a way that made Garak almost sick, looking as if there was an animal inside, big enough to bulge and stretch the skin.

The lights inside the room became brighter, and he was finally able to see the owner of the hand stepping away and removing their mask. He stepped away, deciding to wait next to the door opposite to the one being used, and after a few minutes they stepped outside, now wearing their usual lab coat, this time clean.

Garak was almost unable to look at it, knowing exactly what had just happened to the humanoid inside the room. However, he was not here to condemn Bashir's way of life. Quite the opposite in fact.

"Elim" the man's voice was calm and sweet, his brown eyes sparkling with some form of sick happiness while he removed his lab coat, leaving only the sweater and loose pants underneath, looking almost like a normal terran. "Jadzia told me you had arrived, I wasn't expecting a visit from you for another... six months."

"The plans changed" Garak replied, tilting his head at the doctor's chuckle. "I needed to... see you."

He hated how he had to offer himself to this... man. But he knew what their agreement entailed, what he needed to do to get what he wanted, and how much he wanted it. It was intoxicating, in the worst way possible.

Julian's eyebrows wiggled with excitement, and he nodded for Garak to follow, making his way through the long hallway towards the entrance. He was glad they were finally leaving that chamber of horrors.

"Tell me what happened. It isn't always that I receive your sudden visit. Must have been something pretty bad for you to need to come all this way" Julian said, once they were out, arriving at a completely different room. This one was warm, made mostly of wood and fancy rugs, warmer too, something that immediately calmed Garak down. The doctor placed his lab coat on the hanger and walked towards the table, replicating himself some tea and Garak some of his favorite cardassian drink. Once Garak was seated, he reached for the mug, but Julian pulled it away with a playful smirk. "Tell me, Elim."

Right.

"We had an unsuspected visit at the station" he said, looking at Julian as if he was filing a report. The doctor, however, looked back at him like he was listening to an exciting novel. "Two counterparts from the mirror universe reached us, how we are not certain, and found their way into the station. The Intendant was... infatuated."

"I see. And which counterparts arrived?" Julian asked, pushing the drink towards Garak, who picked up the mug and took a few swigs before putting it down again.

"The Intendant and you" he replied, coldly, and Julian's eyes sparkled with even more interest.

"Me? My own little self? Julian Bashir?" he asked, in between giggles and grins, sipping on his tea without a faltering in his smile. "That is fantastic! What was I like?"

"Not as different as I believed you would be" Garak answered, looking down at his mug. He could already feel his anger growing, boiling, at the knowledge that the man had escaped so easily from his grasp. "He is a doctor... and he is... nice" he spit out, disgusted "but he is intelligent and cunning. He was able to escape with the Intendant's mirror way too easily."

"Did they have help? Or are you softening up?" Julian asked, and despite being meant as an insult, the way he spoke it almost made it sound hopeful. But Garak was well away it was supposed to humiliate him further.

"Somehow the two of them were able to convince Sisko and his men to betray Kira... and it was way too easy to do so. Ridiculously easy in fact" he growled, unable to hold back his anger. He knew since the start Sisko was not a good bet, and despite Kira's constant reminders that she had him under her fingertips, he always felt as if it was only a matter of time before he began a rebellion. Well, the time arrived.

Julian didn't care about any of that. He just laughed and played with his mug, his head tilted and being supported by one of his hands as he stared kindly to Garak. The look the cardassian hated the most.

"What was your plan in the middle of all of this?" he asked, sipping from his tea, and Garak looked around and focused on a painting to his right.

"I threatened Kira's mirror. Told her that if she did not help me destroy the intendant, I would kill her version of you" he said, and finally turned again to meet Julian's eyes. They seemed intrigued now, curious, delighted. "Unfortunately she did not accept my offer, and Sisko betrayed the intendant too quickly. I did not have the time to put my plan in action."

"So, you let my other self escape back to his universe. What a shame" Julian said, pouting softly. It was so ridiculous, it angered Garak so much, made his blood boil beneath its cold exterior. "I would have loved to meet him. But then again, I bet you would have loved to kill him even more."

Julian's eyes glistened and narrowed, the smirk he had on his face making them almost close. He looked insane, completely unaware of his surroundings, crazy enough to make Garak straighten himself, sipping on his own drink in silence. He did not need to answer that, Julian already knew the truth. Garak would give everything in the universe to kill him, to watch him die a slow, painful death. Something he would never be able to achieve, and yet for a second, he had the opportunity to have the second best thing: killing Julian.

They returned to their drinks in silence, and once they were finished, the doctor very kindly picked up their mugs and placed them back in the replicator. He then turned around, facing Garak, and called him over with a finger. Garak stood up and followed, knowing he had no other choice, and that he had gone all this way for that exact reason. Julian did not have to call him twice for him to follow, despite his anger and rage, both making their way through another door in the living room to a room completely dark. Garak did not need light to know where they were, he knew that place way too well for his own liking. And yet, there he was, completely by his own will.

Julian stopped by the door after it closed and tapped on the padd next to it, informing Jadzia he did not wished to be disturbed for the next few hours. She responded with a confirmation, and Julian blocked all the communication channels, the doors and any other possible passage way. Then, he walked towards Garak in the darkness, placing his hand on the cardassian's neck, sliding it down the ridges and feeling the scales, making Garak close his eyes and suck in a sharp breath. It wasn't erotic, not yet, but it had a sense of familiarity he could not find anywhere else. Unfortunately, his body had grown overly used with Julian's touch, his doctor-precision and careful, curious fingers. He was always warm, and always eager to please, despite how their actual relationship was outside four walls. No, inside the bedroom, Julian could be rash and violent, but he could be gentle and needy, and it only depended on Garak's own will.

"What did you come all this way for, Elim?" Julian whispered, his words brushing air against Garak's sensitive ears, making a shiver run down his spine and allowing his scales, both on his back and tail, to lift slightly at the gesture. He refused to falter his breath, taking slow and deep intakes, eyes open and facing the darkness in front of him. He had to speak, to voice his thoughts, needs and wants, because Julian never gave anyone anything freely.

"I need to hurt" he growled, against his will, hating to voice his weaknesses. Trust a terran, trusting a madman, trusting _Julian_ with his deepest secrets, oh, that wasn't intelligent of him. But then again, he was never know for being the smartest man in Cardassia. Julian pulled away then, hands sliding off Garak's arms, and stepped back to give them some space, seeming to consider the request.

"Computer, lights at 20%" he called, and the room finally lit up. Not a lot, surely not enough to be comfortable to a human, but Julian was not a simple human, and Garak was a cardassian. He could see perfectly well with that amount of light. Julian was smirking at him, now that they could look at each other, and somehow he was already undressed, naked, with no shame or pudor at all. And he was _beautiful_ , no less. Probably one of the many reasons Garak couldn't believe he was so easily persuaded by him. His beauty alone was unfair. "I understand. You are upset. Angry. You want revenge. Please, undress and sit down on the bed. I will make a few arrangements."

He hated when Julian treated him like that, like a cold, unwanted sample or specimen. But he did as requested, undressing himself, carefully placing his armor next to the bed on a chair and sitting on the bed, tail laying behind him, so long it reached the other end, dangling slightly. He didn’t mind being naked around Julian as much as he did at first, growing used with the doctor's way of doing things, but it didn't mean he liked it in the slightest.

Eventually, Julian returned, carrying with him a large box that he placed in front of Garak, on the ground. He then took the side next to the cardassian on the bed, and crossed his legs, waiting for his inspection. He opened the box, unsurprised by its contents, and slid his hand through the many toys Julian had collected throughout the years. He had used many of those in Garak himself when he needed discipline, or when he was unable to fulfil a deal, or even for fun when Garak needed to be tortured for his own mental health. This time, however, he would choose what to use on Julian, something that didn't happen often, but it wasn't alien enough to make him uncomfortable.

No, many of those toys shared their DNA in small pieces of skin and flesh that stuck over, pieces of themselves they left behind. It was as if they were starting anew, every time.

Julian watched him in silence, as he usually did, and allowed him to choose with no rush. Garak moved his hands through the toys slowly, taking some out of the box and weighing them before putting them back, settling in three that would do what he wished, toys that would draw blood, and maybe he would feel closer to killing Nerys or finishing Sisko's rebellion. Most humanoids had red blood after all.

He closed the box, placing the wip, the claws and the metal down, before looking at Julian and watching as his curious face turned into a smile. He pushed the box away and looked at Garak, leaning in and pressing a kiss to his lips, one that promised may things.

"You know my rules" he whispered, and indeed Garak knew. He laid on the bed, comfortable on the pillows, and slid the claws into his left hand, leaving the right one for the wip and metal bar. Julian seemed pleased, climbing on top of him, and his weight alone seemed to activate some part of Garak's sexual system.

His hands slid up the doctor's slim waist, not pulling or pushing just feeling, and Julian hummed at the contact while leaning down, hands over Garak's built chest, until his lips touched the man's chUfa, placing a gentle kiss against it. The cardassian closed his eyes and slid his hands up the man's back, feeling his smooth skin and warmth, his desire for inflicting pain slowly dissipating at the contact. The one thing he promised himself not to do, the one thing he was advised not to mistake, and yet here he was. Half wishing he could stay forever in Julian's arms, in his warm embrace, away from the daily headaches.

Julian's lips slid down over the ridges and scales that formed the line between the chUfa and his nose, stopping to kiss the thick membrane between his nose and lips, and then pressing their mouths together, this time wasting no time in being gentle. He pressed down, tongue flicking against Garak's lips until he opened his mouth, allowing Julian passage, warm, human tongue sliding inside his somewhat dry, coarse mouth, and he swallowed down the moans that wanted to surface, squeezing the soft skin beneath his fingertips and scratching lightly with his own nails, letting the fake claws on the side for now. Julian smirked against his lips, clearly enjoying himself, shifting his weight until his crotch was lined up with Garak's, grinding down against his ajan, the weirdness of the human genitalia never ceasing to stop his curiosity. It was warm and it only became erect when the human was aroused... it was quite weird looking, and still, despite finding it repugnant in other terrans, Julian's whole body was magnificent to look and touch.

A sudden sense of want and need rose through his body, making him want to grab Julian, turn him around and slide into him easily, his body always so resilient to pain, but he remembered the first and last time he allowed his instincts to prevail against the doctor, and he remembered the pain he felt for the consecutive weeks. Julian was a good, passionate, fair lover, as long as all rules were followed. The most important of them was the absolute no restriction of his movements. Garak could live with that.

Julian pulled away from the kiss suddenly, his hips never stopping, mouth finding its way down Garak's chin and neck. He sucked, bit and licked, something Cardassians did not do, and something that made human sex much more interesting. Garak groaned, almost growled in fact, as Julian moved his lips towards his shoulder and neck ridges, over the sensitive scales, biting over his kinat’hU, making him grunt and buck his hips up in the process. Finally he was getting there, his hands sliding up and down Julian's back, so soft and smooth, and finding his way down to squeeze his ass, all while the doctor moved his own hand down to push against the ajan's lips. His kisses and bites remained steady on Garak's neck, allowing him to groan and moan as desired, his sudden wish for violence being subsided for a new need, a need to be pleased and end the frustrations. Nothing could truly help with how he felt about the mirrors' escape, Sisko's new found revolutionary blood and Kira's stupid nature, but sex could erase those frustrations for a while, a while where he could focus on the lover above him.

A lover he would be _killed_ over if discovered, a lover that would kill _him_ if abandoned. Garak always posed himself as intelligent, but finding space for Julian in his life had been one of his most idiotic moments, and now his addiction was always placing him one step closer to the end of his whole existence.

He did not care, however, if that meant having the warm body over him, kissing down his stomach and licking his chUva, sliding his fingers in and out of his ajan as if he was about to fuck him. He wasn't, he knew Julian would allow himself to be the one receiving, but the thought of the doctor sliding his own strange prUt inside him made his eyes close and heart flutter. Nothing in his life had he felt something as good as being filled by a human, a disgusting terran, and he wished he had the capability to speak up his desire, to humiliate himself a bit more.

But he did not have that strength.

Julian filled pulled his fingers out, and Garak was completely anaware of what he was doing now. His kisses followed up his stomach and chest, stopping on his chUla for a nibble and then heading back to his mouth, kissing him hard and deep, sucking Garak's tongue inside his mouth and grinding against him again, before he pulled away with a wet sound and kissed up his jaw, to Garak's ear.

"Evert for me" he whispered, sweetly addictive, and Garak moaned as he realized it was time. No, he hadn't taken the wip or metal bar, and the claws were unused on his fingers, but he did not care. Months without the touch of his doctor was too much for him, and he just wanted more. As commanded, he everted, allowing Julian to see his hard member coming out of its hiding spot, and Julian took no time to climb on him, finding a better angle and lining his prUt with his entrance.

No matter how many times they did it, and they had done it quite often, Garak never grew used with the feeling of Julian sliding down, taking him in. He was extremely tight, much tighter than a cardassian female, or any other species Garak had the pleasure (and displeasure) of sleeping with. He was warm, and quite dry, and the flesh walls seemed to squeeze further around his prUt without any conscious movement from the doctor. He simply pushed all the way down, his back arching and showing off the beautiful golden skin, his dark nipples and erect genitalia, and even so Garak was unable to stop looking, his hands sliding from his ass to his thighs and up, curling around his penis, feeling the warmth and softness of the organ, even 'hard', as he put it. Julian seemed to like it, moaning way too loud for such a meaningless act, and rolling his hips to make pressure down on the base of Garak's prUt. After so many years of practice, Julian knew exactly what to do, how to use his own human body to his advantage against Garak, making him feel incredible despite hating the whole situation. He knew he was in the palm of Julian's hands, no matter how much he pretended as if he wasn't.

Knowing that thrusting meant little, Julian remained rolling his hips, rubbing and wiggling on top of Garak slowly, firmly, stimulating him precisely where it mattered the most. Garak could feel his breath quickening and his hand squeezing Julian's prUt, rubbing the top to make the liquid come down, making the motions easier as he stroked, trying to record the sounds Julian made inside his head for a lonely night. He was beautiful, legs parted, hips moving against Garak's crotch, back arched and head thrown back, the smirk slightly visible from the angle, every sound followed by a breathless laugh.

Beautiful, for a human. Beautiful, for a man with no sanity left. Beautiful, to Garak, and probably no one else.

Being so frustrated, so far away from home and so eager for touch, Garak lasted way less than he wished he did. When he felt it coming to an end, he told Julian through a moan, and the doctor only went faster, allowing him a satisfying orgasm for once, his body spasming once before he focused on his hand, stroking Julian firmly and quickly until he heard the man's gasp and felt drops of semen on his chest and hand. Then, he stopped, let go, and opened his eyes to the doctor who sat on top of him.

As usual, Garak felt breathless, looked like he had just woken up from a bright and good night of sleep.

\-----------------------

As they ate their meal, Garak was unable to stop looking at Julian. The man in front of him, a human, someone he should never have trusted, ate his food as if he was in a grand hall with several important people. He smiled as if he was on a date with the most beautiful woman in the universe. His shoulders were relaxed and low, like he had just left from a massage. Nothing was normal in him, nothing looked natural.

Maybe because there was nothing natural left, but Garak digressed.

"I will go back to the station" he announced, and as usual Julian's head snapped up to look at him, eyes wide like a lost animal's.

"Already? You just arrived" he whined, reaching out and offering Garak his hand. The cardassian did not move his own, but Julian kept his hand on the table. "You could stay for another day. Just for good, old times?"

"There are no good, old times. I have duties to perform and I believe the intendant will want me to capture Sisko and his men" he said, looking down at his plate again. "I must leave."

"I see..." Julian said, and Garak heard the man's fork tapping over the plate before his hand reached over, holding Garak's tenderly. It was such a strange action. He looked at the doctor again, his brown eyes locked on his own, sweet and tender despite the usual craziness it held. "You still feel obligated to your roll in Terok Nor, don’t you?"

The way he spoke it, so condescending, so strangely kindly, filled with pity, Garak had to hold back his own want to slam the table onto the man in front of him.

"I do my job in Terok Nor for the good of Cardassia. I am proud of what I can do, of what I accomplished, of my place in the empire. I don't do it out of need, I do it out of want. Never have I been so fulfilled, and I will grow in my place, make sure Kira is taken away from my rightful spot and take over the station, control it and assure its place by the border" he said, angrily, pulling his hand away, managing only to get a grin out of the human. "Nothing you terrans would know about, after your own empire was defeated."

"Sometimes you look at me with so much disgust, I have to wonder why do you even come here at all" Julian said, his voice almost singing in delight. He pushed his chair back and stood up, humming to himself, grabbing his glass and sipping on the drink with a thoughtful expression. "You hate humans, terrans, whatever you decided to call us. You hate me, specifically, for what I did to you and the power I have over you. And yet you come back, bow to me, eat from the palm of my hand and beg to get what you need. I find it.. curious, to say the least, considering I still haven't been able to crack you open and study your insides."

"You could do it whenever you liked it. But you don't" Garak said, coldly, because it was true. One night at the doctor's mercy and he was sure, although not proud of, that he would reveal whatever secret the man wished. His torture tactics put even the highest in cardassian command to shame. Julian turned to him with a grin, and chuckled over his glass, shaking his head and walking back to the table, pushing Garak's plate away from him and sitting on its spot, legs moving to allow Garak a place between them.

"I don't want it to be easy, Elim" he said, putting his glass down, holding his face between his soft hands and caressing Garak's ridges, under his eyes and over his ears. "If I wanted you to be tortured, I would have done it already. No, that is not the future I hope for you. I am fond of you... in love with you... and you know it as well as I do."

Garak felt bile rising from his stomach, the food gurgling uncomfortably at the notion of Bashir being _in love_ with him. It was such a _terran_ emotion, something so vile and useless, disgusting even.

"You're not capable of love" he answered, and Julian's grin turned into a smile, a soft, sweet smile, and his head tilted as he slid his hands down Garak's neck, finding the ridges and scales and playing with them for a bit. "You are not human enough."

He knew that was a touchy subject, but Julian truly was in a good mood that night.

"I am absolutely able to love" he whispered, leaning down, placing a soft kiss to Garak's chUfa, down his nose and over his mouth. "I love you. I am in love with you. And you should be thankful, considering that is the only reason I allow you to do what you do. I wouldn't allow anyone else to come and go as they pleased, to take me in bed and hold me tight, to kiss me and use me like you do, if I didn't love you so much. My heart is all yours, Elim."

It was disgusting. 

"I should leave" he responded, standing up and moving away from Julian. His soft eyes, tender words, gentle touches... way too addictive, way too much. It worried Garak, to stay longer than necessary. The human looked disappointed, but did not stop him, bending one leg over the table to hold it close and nodding, head leaning against his knee.

"Very well. I expect you to return six months from now... and only then" he said, and all the sweetness faded into cold, precise stares, firm muscles and determined words. With a bow of agreement from Garak, Julian jumped off the table and walked to the padd on the wall. "Jadzia, come take our guest, he will be leaving."

 _"On my way"_ he heard she respond, and they remained quiet for the time she took to arrive. The door opened, finally, and Jadzia stood by it with a smile. Julian walked to her and smiled back, holding her face and caressing in before placing a kiss to her mouth, one that was unnecessarily harsh and wet, making Garak not only look away but also a bunch of burning jealousy bubble in his stomach. It was Julian's way of saying 'see what you're missing by saying no to my offers?', and Garak hated it. But he would not leave the alliance for some crazy human, not now, not ever.

"Take Elim back to his ship" Julian said once their kiss was over, and Jadzia nodded with a grin before nodding for him to follow. And Garak did, sparing a single glance to Julian on his way out, before following the trill down the many corridors towards the beaming area of the facility.

"Goodbye Elim. Hope you come back soon" Jadzia said, smiling, and he rolled his eyes before beaming up back to his ship, taking a moment in his solitude to breath deeply and sit down.

Inputting the coordinates to Terok Nor into the computer and leaving orbit, he allowed himself to pretend that he would never return to that place again. That he would never allow doctor Julian Bashir to make him one of his experiments, even if this one was not... inside a laboratory.

He knew he was lying to himself, but he could do no less. Admitting his defeat at the hands of a terran was way too much weakness to be admitted out loud.

And now, he had plans to organize.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
